


History

by Querulousgawks



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Grief, Memories, reference to minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querulousgawks/pseuds/Querulousgawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It got serious, sneakin' around, talking about a lifetime of truckin' their brains out." </p><p>The flashback scene from 2x17, with girl!PCHers. Felicia is talking about trucking school. Eli isn't really listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

Tina snatched up the little yellow toy, let it dangle by one wheel as she eyed it with alarm. “Matchbox? What, are you hiding a toddler?”

Eli snorted. “God help us. Fee, tell me you’re secretly a trucker, and not a mom?”

“Miss James was telling me about trucking school,” Felicia admitted, straddling the bench and rolling back showily to stretch out against it. Eli leaned on the table and grinned down at the sight, shaking her head. Sweet, impulsive, dumb as a post: Fee was nothing like her sister Angela. Had been.  _Past tense_ , she still had to remind herself sometimes;  _done and gone, nothing you could do. History._ They were figuring it out on their own, now. They were making it work again, Navarro and Toombs.

_“No matter what happens,” Angela said, straightening Eli’s helmet and smacking Fee’s hand when she revved the engine, “you stay on the goddamn bikes”. Eli just grinned back at her, high on fear and noise and the strain in her thighs, on the first-time feeling of it that never really came back. She was pretty sure they were going to die; pretty sure she’d have no regrets._

She’d been pretty fucking wrong, looking back on it, which was something she tried not to do. 

Fee was still talking dreamily, one arm thrown over her eyes. “You can get a sleeper cab, a partner? 60 cents a mile, and you just never stop driving.”

As a  _post._  “A partner? You never keep a guy for longer than a weekend, and now you wanna lock yourself in a cage with one? You’d have to stop driving, you know, to push his body into a ditch.”

Tina’s laugh rolled out across the quad. Fee snaked a hand up to smack Eli and she dodged away from it, flexing her hands against the table’s edge as she stood up. She could feel some stiffness, still, from punching that pyscho with the crowbar.

Which was fine. She could still taste the satisfaction, too.

“What was that?” she asked. Fee had mumbled something while she’d been lost in the memory.

“I  _said_ ,” Fee tipped her head back to stare up at them, her voice playful but her face as close to solemn as it ever got, “maybe it just takes the right guy.”

“Or the right  _cage_ ,” Tina drawled and this time Fee cracked, laughing with them. Whatever mood she’d just been in had passed right through.

Eli snagged the end of Fee’s braid and tugged lightly. “It’s a good thing we’re looking out for you, Toombs.”

“Oh, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ghostcat's Veronica Mars genderflip birthday party on Tumblr. I messed with the timeline a little - this scene probably actually happened a few months after the pilot in canon, and here it's a few days.


End file.
